He Gets That From Me
by cowgoil10
Summary: A short whatif song fic. Reba McIntire's song he gets that from me. The podsquad leaves in the granalith and Maria is pregnant. Takes place 10 years later. AN: Alex never died!


A short song fic about my favorites, Micheal and Maria. The song is Reba McIntire's "he gets that from me.  
It's a what if the pod squad all left on the granalith and Maria got pregnant. Alex never died and Tess was never a psycho...hehe ENJOY!

* * *

_"...His early mornin' attitude,  
You have to drag him out of bed.  
Only frosted flakes will do,  
He gets that from me,  
Yeah, he gets that from me..."_

"C'mon, Matt! You've gotta go to school!" Maria Deluca yells up the stairs of her home of 10 years. She grabs a cereal bowl and pours frosted flakes inside and does the same for another bowl.

"I'm coming, mom!" comes the reply. He lazily waltzed downstairs and sat at the table. Maria set one of the bowls infront of him and gave him the milk.

"I'll drop you off on my way to work, you already missed the bus," Maria laughed as he moaned and layed his head on the table.

"Do I REALLY have to go to school? It's sooo boring and all the kids there are stupid and mean and I don't like them," Matt whines. 'Just like his father,' Maria thought. 'Never wants to step foot in school unless he is threatened by me.'

"You are going and you are going to like it. Besides, school isn't for making friends anyway, it's there so you can get a good education and go to a good college and take care of your mom when she's old," Maria smiled and ruffled his hair.

_"...His curly hair and his knobbly knees,  
The way the sun brings those freckles out.  
Talk and talk, never miss a beat,  
Yeah,he gets that from me,  
He gets that from me..."_

They finished breakfast and they got into the car. Matt couldn't stop talking about the latest style of shoes that he just HAD to have. "Well, when you get a job that pays very well then you can buy a pair of $100 shoes, okay?" Maria laughed when he crossed his arms and scrunched up his face in a pout. "And don't do that! Your face is gonna stick that way if you do that!" 'God I sound like my mother!'

When she pulled up to the school she leaned over to kiss Matt, but he pulled away. "C'mon, mom! Not infront of my friends!"

"Fine. Have a good day, sweetie! Either Aunt Liz, Uncle Alex or I will pick you up after school, okay?"

"Aw, I was gonna hang out and play basketball with some of the guys! Please, mom..."

_"...He looks at me with those big brown eyes,  
He's got me in the palm of his hands,  
And I swear sometimes it's just like you're here again.  
He smiles that little crooked smile;  
There's no denying he's your child.  
Without him I don't know what I'd do;  
He gets that from you:  
Oh, he gets that from you..."_

He knows that she caves for the big brown eyes and he uses that advantage. "Fine, but call me when you get to their house, okay? And don't forget that I'm singing tonight and you've got a front row seat with you favorite uncles, aunt, and grandparents!"

"Yeah, mom! Bye!" he smiled that little crooked Micheal smile and Maria smiled back, sadly and then drove away when he was safely in the school.

Instead of going to work, she pulled around and went to a place that she hadn't been in 10 years. A place full of happy, sad, funny, crazy memories. Things she thought about every day since Micheal left. Since Tess, Isabel and Max left.

She had gotten pregnant the night that Micheal left, when he showed himself to her. Not a day went by that she didn't think about that night, or the way Micheal looked, smelt, tasted, felt. He was always there. Of course she was upset that he left; men in her life tended to do that, but she was happy to have a part of him with her, his son. A duplicate of Micheal, with Maria's attitude and personality. She loved that boy with all her heart...he was all she had of her one and only. Her Micheal...

She pulled into one of the parking spaces and got her key to the apartment. She payed rent for it because she didn't want someone else living in her memories. She didn't change a thing; Micheal's clothes were still all over the place and his Metalica posters were still hanging up.

Maria did something then that she hadn't allowed her self to do for 10 years. She sank to the floor and cried like a baby. She sat this way for at least an hour before leaving. She got into her car and drove to the club that she and Alex co-owned...

LATER THAT NIGHT

Maria was onstage singing the song she wrote for her lost beloved. The song that shows everyone how much she loved her boys; Micheal and Matt. Although they've never met, they both held big places in her heart and Matt had heard plenty of stories of him from everyone.

_"...How he loves your old guitar,  
Yeah, he's taught himself to play.  
He melts my heart, tells me he love me every day.  
And cracks jokes at the perfect time,  
Makes me laugh when I want to cry.  
That boy is everything to me,  
He gets that from you,  
He gets that from you..."_ by this time, tears are streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and imagined that Micheal was here to listen to the song. And Max, Tess, and Isabel were here, too.

If she would have opened her eyes, she would have seen such a reunion, but she kept them closed as she sang the last verse...

_"...Last night, I heard him pray,  
'Lord, help me and mama make it through.  
An' tell Daddy we'll be okay'  
He said he sure misses you,  
Hesure misses you.  
Oh he really misses you,  
He gets that from me..."_ Maria finished and a standing ovation she received. She opened her eyes and they went straight to her son's seat. There was a man sitting next to him talking to him, but she could not see his face.

She said, 'thank you,' and got off stage and went straight for them, passing all the other couples. Each of them holding on to their lost loved ones, telling them how much they missed them.

When she got to Matt he jumped from his seat to her arms. "You did great, mama!"

"Thank you, baby," Maria smiled and kissed his cheek. "Who have you been talking to?" She set him down and looked towards the man and gasped. 'How could it be? It wasn't possible.'

Micheal stood before her; he looked beaten, broken, and hardened by war. She walked up to him and touched his face, making sure he was real. She gasped again as he said desperately, 'Maria,' and pulled him close, kissing him.

The whole world seemed to fade away as she got flashes of his life on Antar. How he missed her; how he faught hard with the incentive of coming home to Earth, to her; how he had Isabel dreamwalk her and how when he found out about his son, he hurried home as quickly as he could.

Micheal was getting flashes from Maria, also. How deeply hurt she was when he left; how happy she was when she found out she was pregnant; the pain and happiness of his son's birth; raising him with the help of friends; having to explain why he had powers and why not to use them in public. The last flash he got was from earlier that day, when Maria dropped Matt off at school, how he reminded her everyday of Micheal.

When they pulled apart they just stood there, dazed. Had they really found each other again?

Matt walked over and they both looked down and smiled. They were going to be a family, the one that Micheal never had before. They would be okay, together...

* * *

Did you guys like it?!? Please tell me about it in a REVIEW!!! 


End file.
